


【锤霜铁】百年孤寂

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 无脑肉，分上下两章铁双性，锤铁已婚上是锤哥不在家，基妹儿吃饺子下是大锤捉jian在床，怒而三批（？？？）总之能接受再点开吧





	1. Chapter 1

（上）  
金顶画栋，飞瀑群星。这样美的地方呆久了，连记忆也变得模糊不清，分不清是在梦里还是现实。  
“当心着凉。”蚕丝的触感覆盖于背上。Tony没有回头，他闻得到熟悉的气息，仿佛自盘古开天辟地时就悬而不落的太阳，他的气息也如此炽热。  
“我在想，纽约的事，是真的吗？”Tony望着远处湖面的粼粼波光出神，神却一怔，不由地收紧了手上的力度。  
“当然是真的，那时我们第一次见面，你记得吗？就在昆式机上。”  
“哦，我想起来了。”Tony转身看着他，眼波依旧动人，“你来找斑比，我们还打了一架。”  
“别让他听到你这样叫他。”Thor失笑，“他最讨厌你叫他小鹿之类的。”  
Tony撅起嘴，手指把玩他胸前的披风系扣，“就是很像嘛，戴着那个头盔的时候。”  
“是很像。”Thor低头看着他的眼睫，“听着，我现在得离开一会儿，下人们会照顾好你的，我尽快回家。”  
“你要去哪？”怀中人仿佛受惊的小动物，那一瞬间受伤的神情也刺伤了他。Thor知道他对于离别抱有怎样的恐惧，但他不得不去。  
“约顿海姆。”  
他们都明白那是什么意思。  
“Thor，Loki已经——”  
“我听说那里已经恢复了秩序，我想，我得见见这位新的统治者。”  
“好吧。”Tony知道他劝不住的。Thor爱Loki，在认识自己以前的上千年中，他们就是最好的兄弟，这些年Thor从未放弃寻找Loki，就像自己也从来不曾真正忘记那场战争。  
“那你早去早回。”。  
“向你保证，我的王妃。”Thor弓身亲吻了Tony的手背，只是刹那，就在闪电裹挟之下飞往遥远的天际。

“我累了，你们都退下吧。”  
Tony在Thor走后觉得十分疲倦，回到寝殿就挥退了众人。他躺在两个人的大床上，只觉得这华丽的宫殿空空荡荡。若是有孩子在里面追逐嬉戏就好了。Tony想，不由自主抚摸着自己的小腹。因Thor赋予他神格，他的寿命与神同长，他的体态健美优雅，少了从前软软的脂肪，也平坦地毫无动静。他知道自己不可能怀孕，且不论双性怀孕的几率，钯元素，宇宙射线……哪一个都会让他不孕。此前的一百岁他没想过要孩子，可这段日子，他忽然想要留下些什么，神的生命也并非永恒，他终有一天会离开。  
“王妃，该喝药了。”  
他的贴身侍女走了进来。Tony一直在瞒着Thor喝这种秘制的苦药，调理他的身体，所以在美丽的阿萨女子走进来时，他一点也不奇怪，接过碗就喝了起来。  
“你就那么想给我哥生孩子？”  
Tony疑心自己出现了幻觉，否则这个声音怎么会那么像Loki？他抬起头，手中的汤碗掉落，金属碰撞地面发出叮叮当当的脆响，可是他顾不得那个。  
“Loki？！你把我的侍女怎么——”  
“从来没有什么侍女，一直是我。”Loki依旧如几十年前一样光彩夺目，绿眼睛迸射出宝石的光芒，黑发像海藻垂在Tony肩头。“Surprise!”  
“你没死？我们得告诉Thor，他刚刚离开去找你。”  
“我亲爱的嫂子，就是因为他离开了，我才有机会啊。”Loki轻佻地抬起王妃的下巴，手指摩挲着变得干净整洁的皮肤，“不得不说，我更喜欢你留胡子的样子，那会让我更有成就感。”  
Tony这才意识到危机，他只松松系着寝衣，半透明的纱衣下不着寸缕，而这个消失很久被认为已经死去的邪神，却用膝盖顶开他的大腿，硬生生挤进去。  
“你一直在他身边，却不告诉他？多么残忍。”Tony维持着得体的矜持与冷静，“而现在你又要用这种方式让他记恨于你么？”  
“住嘴，我不是为了他！”邪神苍白的皮肤下泛出蓝色血管。Tony因为他骤然收紧的手指痛得倒吸一口气，Loki看他一眼，深深呼吸以平复怒气。  
“我在地狱门前走了一遭，法力损害九成，最糟的是我记不起恢复真身的咒语。明明发生过却想不起来，那种痛苦想必你能体会吧。”  
Tony身子一僵，想到那些记忆模糊的面容，都随着风化为灰烬，心口早已痛得麻木。他点点头。  
“这么说你一直没有办法变回来，而在今天想起来了？”  
“不，我很早就想起来了，可是……我现在的身份是你的侍女。可笑吗？曾经立誓要做国王，最后做了国王妻子的仆役。”Loki松开他，眼眶变得深红。Tony明白他这些年一定忍得很辛苦，因此在Thor离开的这天才会忍不住变回来，继续用着从前不着调的语句，便可假装自己很好。Tony有些心疼，从背后握住他的手，掌心的热度传递给全身冰凉的霜巨人。  
“我不会因为少了一位侍女就责怪你，但会因为多了个弟弟而高兴。我想Thor一定更高兴。”  
“哦，不过接下来的事他一定不高兴。”Loki邪恶地笑着，他天生就是邪神，脑子里从来没有正经主意。Tony发现刚刚还在可怜哭泣的神突然变为猛虎，将他扑倒在那张过分大的床上，舌尖舔动他的侧脸。Tony这才知道刚刚Loki的举动不是闹着玩的，他手忙脚乱地想要把身上人弄下去，可他力气自然不如神。  
“Loki，别让事情变得复杂！”Tony挣扎着说。  
“比起死而复生之类的事，这个简单多了。”Loki轻轻一拽，就把质地上乘的纱料扯碎，露出胸前的红宝石。  
“服侍你这么久，我清楚你身上每一处秘密，也发自内心地想要你，我美丽的嫂子。”Loki低头衔住一边的红宝石，用舌尖让它更加晶莹剔透。他当然再清楚不过，国王与王妃的房事，他总是能透过窗缝看着，借由风听着。他当然清楚自己的嫂子有多么诱人，多么美味，也清楚他身上的敏感部位。  
“唔……不要……”Tony感到丝丝酥麻的电流从胸口传递开，成熟的身体敏感地一碰就叫嚣着空虚，只是被含着乳粒，下体就涌出一股热流。Loki伸手隔着内裤抚摸肉缝，手底下的湿润让他笑出声。  
“我的好嫂子，你这就湿了，你也想要对吧？”  
“不……”Tony为身体的变化而羞耻万分，暗骂自己不争气，可他一时也搞不明白，自己究竟想不想反抗，虽然理智告诉他这是不对的，他不该与丈夫的弟弟苟合，但若是Loki……不容细想，Loki修长的手指已经挑开他的内裤，让悄悄勃起的阴茎与红艳艳的阴唇暴露在外，Tony因为他的注视而羞耻地闭起眼，接着就感到什么滑腻腻的东西在穴口游移，他马上明白那是Loki的银舌头。  
“嗯啊……别，别舔……”灵巧的舌头舔弄着带露的花瓣，还找到花蒂坏心碾磨，Tony一下子就没了反抗的力气，手指插入黑发之间，下意识将自己送地更近。被开发完全的穴口敏感得不停流水，内壁深处却空虚地要命。Tony彻底被挑起了情欲，渴望着什么更粗更大的东西进来，填满饥渴的小穴。  
Loki一边观察着他的表情一边舔舐那里。王妃脸上浮现出情欲的绯红，明明是享受极了的神情，又蹙着眉头，人类总是如此口是心非。Loki坏心地卷起舌头，往泉眼深处去，柔软的舌头灵巧极了，在湿滑的甬道里来回翻搅肆虐。Tony发出一声嘤咛，双腿颤抖着，竟然就这样高潮了，与神相比小巧不少的阴茎射出淡淡的白浊，落在小腹上，是牛奶进了丝缎。Loki抽出舌头，咂舌回味方才的甘甜。  
“我哥那个莽夫不懂得欣赏，放任娇妻在家独守空房，你现在的样子比之前还要美上千百倍。”  
Tony身上该遮的地方全都没遮，却瘫软着仿佛被抽了骨头，只低声呼唤最后的理性：“Loki，如果你还当Thor是哥哥，就不该动我。”  
“好兄弟不是更应该分享么。”Loki终于解下自己的衣物，他的身材当然也是壮美的，只是比起Thor的肌肉来说，他更显修长，配上那对绿眼和遮住半边脸的黑发，竟有些楚楚可怜，但他胯下勃起的肉刃却明明白白揭示着他见不得人的欲望。  
Tony偏过脑袋不愿面对，Loki也不再犹豫，握住Tony脆弱的小腿，性器就抵在花唇上。Tony在这时又开始挣扎，但被控制住双腿的他根本无法抗拒，他感到硕大的龟头顶开花唇破开穴口肌肉的限制，接着是茎身。他张着嘴无声尖叫，那些敏感的褶皱被一一摩擦，空虚的肉壁得到满足，贪得无厌地缠上去，献媚般吮吸。邪神忍不住笑意，他嫂子的身体可算是出卖了他，完全枉顾主人意愿。  
“瞧你下面的小嘴倒是比上面听话。”Loki将发丝甩到脑后，扶着那软糯的臀肉开始缓缓抽插。早就被开发到烂熟的深红蜜穴完全懂得如何让自己愉快，时而收紧时而放松，痛感更是一点也没有。Tony眼角流下不知是欢愉还是委屈的泪水，事已至此也不再反抗，任由Loki侵犯自己。  
“亲爱的嫂子，你里面真舒服。”Loki不厌其烦地一遍一遍叙说，时刻提醒Tony自己是被丈夫的弟弟侵犯，他羞愤之余穴口却绞得更紧，背德的快感在体内酝酿。  
“别那样……叫我了。”Tony不得不出声恳求。  
“那叫你什么？蜜糖？甜心？”Loki重重一顶，Tony哭叫一声，握紧手下床褥。  
“还是Tony？”  
被问的人没有回答，荒唐的性事里怎么叫似乎都是错的。  
“Loki……”  
邪神心尖一颤，不知道这一声软绵绵的“Loki”会让他如此触动，性器又胀大了一圈，他在肉穴里横冲直撞，操的是哥哥的人，权力催化下的快感，比随便操一个宫女好多了。  
“Tony，我的爱不比Thor少。”Loki舔咬着他的脖颈，把暧昧的话语低声传递。“接受我，Thor不在的时候，这里就是我们的天堂。”  
“啊……Loki……”Tony被操得狠了，发不出完整的句子，交合的拍打声渐渐盖过人声。Tony攀附着他的脊背，在上面留下抓痕，身下泛滥的洞穴被大力操干，又快又狠，花唇被摩擦得变为艳红，一张一合吐着淫液，把床褥都打湿。  
“你说，如果我射进去，你会怀上谁的孩子？”Loki喘息着，恶狠狠地问。  
“什么？不，Loki，别射进去……”Tony惊惧交加，虽然他怀孕的可能性几乎为零，但被除了丈夫以外的人内射，还是触及了他的心理底线。可惜Loki想到什么就会做什么，他又重重顶弄，恨不得把阴囊也挤进去似的，破开了敏感的宫口。Tony尖叫着喷出一股又一股的潮吹液，内壁狠命收紧，Loki低声咒骂着交代了进去，将积攒许久的浓精完全灌进小小的子宫。Loki挑起人类的下巴，细细观察他高潮后的神色，不由自主勾起唇角。  
“Thor还有几天才回来，所以……我的Tony，我们有的是时间。”


	2. Chapter 2

（下）  
“轰……”  
天边一声闷雷，伴随着闪电，大雨倾盆而至。一人的脸在闪光中忽明忽现，发丝全部湿透贴在面颊上，目光却盯着不远处床褥上交叠的身影。这不是个重逢的好时机，显然。  
“Loki……你在做什么？”  
他当然知道他们在做什么，只是他充血的大脑暂时想不出别的句子，一瞬间却又浮起一连串的问题：Loki什么时候回来的？他们这样多久了？Tony是否瞒着自己？曾经蜜语柔情的枕边人化为十恶不赦的炎魔，熊熊怒火灼烧了他的躯干。Thor在那两人惊愕地作不出回应时快步上前，他想不到自己会掐着失而复得的弟弟的脖子。  
“ANSWER ME!”  
“Thor，你放开他，是我的错。”Tony用近乎崩溃的情绪大喊：“他是你弟弟！”  
而被要求作出回应的人，却因为颈部的压力无法发出任何句子。Thor仿佛被电到一般抽回手。上一次他的弟弟在他面前死去，就是这样被扼住咽喉……痛苦使他大吼着跪地，同时窗外雷声巨响，雨下得更大了。  
“咳咳咳……”Loki让心脏跳回胸膛，也跪伏下身子直视着Thor发红的双眼。他料到过这一天，只是不曾想会到来地如此之快。  
“抱歉没告诉你我还活着，我只是无法面对你。”绿眼睛在黑暗中不安地垂下，他不能面对的太多了，关于Tony，关于身份，甚至关于Odin。他始终对Thor又爱又恨，还有邪神为数不多的愧疚之情。  
“你确实愧对于我，在我忙着找你的时候，你却在我的床上跟我的人偷欢。”Thor平复着呼吸，努力冷静下来。而Tony立在窗边一言不发，任由飘进来的雨水打湿半裸的躯体。  
“Thor……”Loki平静地望着他。“就在那次大战前，我说过的，我也喜欢Stark。”  
惊雷炸起。  
“为什么你没告诉过他？为什么你独自占有了他？”  
愚蠢的哥哥啊，你怎么赢得过工于心计的我？我说过的每个字都埋着刺，每一句话都是利剑。千军万马当前我一人就是军队，而面对你，我从不吝啬使出全力。  
“我们说好的。”  
Loki笑了。

“Thor，这该死的大错特错了。”Tony在他将自己粗暴地扔在地毯上时作着最后挣扎。在那场兄弟间的对话末尾，他敏锐地察觉到，有什么东西不知不觉间发生了变化，可他还来不及逃走，就被夹杂着重重情绪的Thor拦腰抱起，原本熟悉的气息却使他感到陌生。Tony在被抱起的间隙看到，Loki又换上了那种目空一切的悠哉笑容，在他被放到地毯上时，从背后接住他的手臂，而Thor从正面欺身压下来。  
“Tony，你喜欢Loki吗？”国王这样问自己的王妃。Tony半张着嘴，好半天无法作出回应。  
“我……”  
“这就是了。”Thor露出一个有些疲惫的笑容，“你没做错什么，亲爱的，你本该与我们一起生活。”  
Thor低下头颅，火热的舌身勾住软下去的一截，Tony感到脑中有什么炸开了，他尊贵的夫君在自己的弟弟面前替自己口交，他承受不了这个。  
“不！天哪……”Tony放声大叫起来，可是很快就发不出声音，一星期来持续与他私会的Loki用自己的银舌头堵住他的，舌尖在贝齿间勾出银丝，搅出啧啧的水声。Tony软成了一滩浆糊，大概连理智也化掉了，鼻腔轻哼着表达舒适。  
“Tony，我们很清楚自己在做什么。”Loki趁他失神的功夫说：“你只管享受就好。”  
接下来像是印证他的话般，Thor将Tony已经充血挺立的分身压进喉咙，这对他来说不算艰难，还抽得出空用手指探进腿缝中去。而Loki挑逗着他的乳首，夹着它们旋转拉长。蜜穴流的水沾湿了花唇，花蒂被按揉地发硬，乳头也泛起阵阵电流。Tony感到全身上下的敏感点都被控制住了，这是只有他们两个人才能带给自己的体验。他不争气地在Thor下一个深喉中释放出今天的第一股白浊，Thor像对待什么珍宝那样悉数舔净，Tony就感到花穴的空虚快压垮他了。  
“天……你操我吧Thor。”Tony饥渴的花穴主动纠缠着那两根手指。虽然神连手指也比寻常人粗壮，可习惯了被硕大的性器入侵，那个小穴一点也不知道满足。  
“那么我呢？”Loki有些嫉妒地对着他胸口咬了一口。Tony脸色唰地变红，差点忘了还有个Loki。他闭了闭眼，手腕颤抖着摸到他坚硬的铁棍，缓缓摩挲着。Loki呼吸粗重，可他自然不可能满足于此。  
“够了！”Thor一巴掌扇在Tony的臀瓣上，本来惩戒性质的动作，因为室内晦暗不明的光线和相互紧挨的裸体，变得暧昧不明。Thor恼怒地一把将Tony掀翻，使他呈跪趴着的姿势背对自己，抓着他的头发就操了进去。没有准备充分又是勃然大物，Tony痛呼着张大嘴，Loki却乘势将自己的性器送进他的口腔。  
“Fuck you,离了男人就不行是吗，竟然背着我勾引我的弟弟？”  
“唔——唔——”Tony想要摇头说不，可脑袋被前后控制着，仿佛已经不属于自己，成了供人泄欲的工具。Thor操得很用力，完全没给他适应的时间，宣誓主权一般疯狂律动着。  
“操死你，你这个骚货。”Thor一边大力操干，一边左右开弓，把两个臀瓣扇地红肿不堪，活像一颗水蜜桃。每次随着他插入Tony的身体也被带得前倾，口中性器就进得更深，抽出时又同时后退。Loki迎合Thor的节奏，渐渐也加上自己的力度，要把他的喉咙肏穿肏烂。无法合拢的口腔不断流出透明的津液，花穴更是被翻搅出一片一片的水花。Tony到这时依然有些恍惚，不明白事情怎么会到这一步，他快要窒息了。  
“他喘不过气。”Tony高潮前一刻，Thor突然停下了动作，将自己抽出来，于是Loki也只得不情不愿地抽出自己。  
“那你说要怎么做？还是你打算反悔？”  
“我没那么说，你别不依不饶。”Thor对上不明所以的Tony视线，俯身在他额上轻吻。  
“怎么停了……”Tony满脸都写着欲求不满。  
“贪吃的家伙。”Thor无奈却又宠溺至极地刮刮他的鼻子，抱起Tony躺下，手指来到很少使用的后穴。  
“你从前面——”  
“我知道了。”Loki心领神会地跪下，刚刚被肏开的洞口红艳艳的，还无法合拢，肉唇外翻着。他扶着自己的性器一点一点送入进去。Tony甚至没有意识到这意味着什么，只是一瞬间的满足让他喟叹，接着也就不管不顾了。前面的快感让他忽略了在另一个肉穴中扩张的手指，那感觉只是有些涨，并不痛。他夹着Loki的粗长尖叫着潮喷，水花给予Thor极佳的润滑，因此在高潮后短暂失神的几秒间，Tony感到身后一痛，前所未有的饱胀填满了他。他愣神好几秒才意识到，他同时被Loki和Thor占有了。  
“啊……不行……太多了……”Tony眼角渗出泪液。  
“怎么多了，这不是正好。”Loki坏心对着他耳朵喷气，“一人一个，正好。”  
明白Loki说的是什么，Tony脸颊滚烫，心跳如擂。他不得不承接来自神兄弟的性爱。在几乎被操昏的快感中，Tony迷迷糊糊地感到委屈：凡人不该承受至此，身体好像被从下面劈开了，一半带着冰雪荒原的寒气，一半又是刺眼日光的灼热。他敏感的内壁被狠狠擦过，深处的敏感点也被毫不留情地碾磨，过量的快感聚集在体内，渐渐变成了无法负荷的痛苦，他尖叫，哭泣，却无法逃离，肉穴可怜地涌出一股又一股的液体，瘫软的性器喷射出稀薄的精液，这一切都无法消解那种痛。于是在半昏半醒之间，他突然通晓了世间最大的真理，也是谎言，许多人都被它骗了一生。  
“爱是痛苦的。”  
他开始自暴自弃般主动，肉穴紧紧缠绕着两根巨物蠕动，Loki和Thor忍不住先后倾泻进去。他们拔出沾着各种体液的阴茎，看着汩汩白浊争先恐后地涌出，又生出更多念头。这次是Thor先进去，让Tony骑着自己的阴茎，然后Loki也卯足了劲从缝隙挤进去。Tony在被撑到极致的一瞬再次高潮，之后每隔半分钟便有一次这样的高潮，正如他所说，这痛苦是他难以承受的，心脏却酸胀地被填满，因为他感受到两人的爱。  
“抱紧我。”Tony抽泣着，也不知说给谁听，接着就感到两对手臂同时拥住他。Loki和Thor一进一出地交替操进最深，洞穿了脆弱的宫腔，Tony的神经再也无法处理更多快感了，他在数不清的高潮间失去意识，任由再次到达顶峰的两人把自己的精华灌进去。  
Loki和Thor都剧烈喘息着，依然无法平静。他们望向彼此的眼里没有仇恨，但距离和解尚有很远。他们又不约而同地看向昏睡的人类。  
“我那时以为你死了。”Thor轻声呓语，“所以我发誓要好好照顾他，我们共同追求的爱人。”  
Loki若有所思地点点头，念出清洁的咒语把那些乱七八糟的液体从Tony身上除去，然后从兄长怀里抱起他，轻轻放上床榻。  
“可怜的Tony，从此他将承受两个神的妒火，和无边宠爱，凡人不该经受这些。”  
“可谁说他是凡人呢。”Thor微笑着，摩挲着爱人的手心，“Howard之子拥有中庭最坚韧的灵魂。”  
新阿斯加德的天空终于放晴了。


End file.
